(a) Field
The invention relates to a backlight assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a backlight assembly where influence on a light source by deformation of a light guide is reduced or effectively prevented.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A computer monitor, a television, a mobile phone and the like that are widely used need a display device to display an image thereon. Examples of the display device include a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display device and a plasma display device.
The liquid crystal display device as one of flat panel display devices that are widely used includes a display panel including two substrates. The substrates include field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes to determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
Since the liquid crystal display device is not a self-luminous device, the liquid crystal display device includes a light source to generate and supply light to the display panel. The light source may be a separately mounted artificial light source or may be natural light. Examples of the artificial light source used in the liquid crystal display device include a light emitting diode (“LED”), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”) and an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”).
In order for light emitted from the artificial light source to reach an entire of the display panel with uniform luminance, the liquid crystal display device includes a light guide such as a light guide plate (“LGP”).
When the LGP is positioned close to the light source and the liquid crystal display device is used for a relatively long time, deformation of the LGP may be undesirably generated by heat transmitted from the light source. Also, the deformed LGP may apply pressure to the light source, and the light source may thereby be damaged.
A buffer member may be between the LGP and the light source to reduce or effectively prevent pressure to the light source from the LGP. However, in spite of the buffer member between the LGP and the light source, the light source may still be pressed due to the deformation of the LGP. Also, while light emitted from the light source passes through the buffer member, diffraction of the light is generated such that a path of incident light to the display panel may be undesirably changed. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved display device where influence on a light source from deformed elements such as a LGP is reduced or effectively prevented.